


Public Displays of Affection Make People Very Uncomfortable

by areyoucorrectingmypronunciation



Series: Marvel Drabbles, Oneshots, Ficlets, and the Like [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Homophobia, Hydra, Hydra is full of homophobic assholes, It's brief and no one actually confronts them but it's there, Just a warning in case homophobia triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, Multi, Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable, Stucky - Freeform, WinterHawk bromance, can I spoil in the tags, how about it's just a hint not a spoiler, is that a spoiler, the author does not know how to tag properly, tw, you can guess as to what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoucorrectingmypronunciation/pseuds/areyoucorrectingmypronunciation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have been a hard job at all. The only hard part was the fact that they had to pose undercover in order to observe the man.<br/>Undercover as a couple.<br/>That was the part that had Bucky sweating. With Steve, it would have been as natural as breathing. With Natasha, it would have been almost as easy. But with Clint? Bucky thought he had better find something to hold on to. This evening was going to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection Make People Very Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> So you know the scene in Cap2 where they're in the mall and Nat goes, "kiss me" and Steve's like "what" and Nat's like, "public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable" and Steve goes "yes they do" and then Nat just *grabs Steve's face and kisses him*  
> Yeah. That scene. We all know it, right?Good. That's where this fic came from. 
> 
> (And wow, two uploads in one day? It's almost like I'm making up for not posting anything in a month! *laughs nervously then turns serious* Don't get used to it.)

They were being sent on a mission, to stake out some rich dude who was suspected to be Hydra. “Do not engage him,” they had been told. “Just scope him out, note any suspicious behavior, and we’ll follow up here.” It shouldn’t have been a hard job at all. The only hard part was the fact that they had to pose undercover in order to observe the man.  
Undercover as a couple.  
That was the part that had Bucky sweating. With Steve, it would have been as natural as breathing. With Natasha, it would have been almost as easy. But with Clint? Bucky thought he had better find something to hold on to. This evening was going to be interesting. 

*^*^*^*

The gala wasn’t going nearly as bad as Bucky had thought it would. All they had to do was mingle with the rich folk, say sweet things to each other in the presence of other people, and keep an eye on the Hydra guy. Simple.  
Until Clint pulled Bucky aside from where he’d been sipping at his champagne and chatting with a young woman for the past thirty minutes. The topics had ranged from relationships to cheese, and they were now discussing different varieties of wine. On the outside, Bucky was interesting and polite, offering up advice for her next dinner party. On the inside, he was giving eternal thanks to Clint for walking up to them when he did, before Bucky died of boredom.  
“Hey babe,” Clint said as he slipped a hand inside Bucky’s. “What are you two talking about?”  
“Wine,” Bucky replied, shooting Clint a look that said Get me away from here even as he squeezed his hand lightly and smiled sweetly at him. “What have you been up to?”  
“Looking at the fish tank,” Clint replied easily. Bucky glanced at him and immediately started discretely looking around the room. That had been their agreed upon There’s trouble and we need to move code phrase.  
“He’s such a child, sometimes,” Bucky said to the woman he had been talking to, who was smiling at them. He took in every visible detail of her, from her black three-inch heels to the engagement ring on her left hand to the small clutch she held that wasn’t big enough for a gun (big enough for nearly any other weapon, though, he thought). “Entertained by the simplest things.”  
“Like you wouldn’t be right there with me, if you weren’t so busy talking about wine,” Clint teased. “You hardly even drink it.” He turned to the woman. “Is it alright if I borrow him for a second?” he asked.  
“Oh, of course,” she replied, still smiling. “Can I just say, though, you two seem very comfortable around each other. I hope your relationship works out.” She gave a knowing look to Bucky before excusing herself from their presence gracefully, setting her empty champagne glass down on a table.  
Once she was out of earshot, Bucky pulled his hand from Clint’s grasp and turned to face him. “What’s wrong?”  
“It might be nothing,” he replied, looking over the room as Bucky had been doing. “But I think that guy might be on to us.” His eyes stopped on a short, middle-aged man in a black suit. Clint nodded in his direction. Bucky followed his gaze. The man’s hair was brown, flecked with gray, and he was standing several feet away from them, glaring down at his phone. Bucky looked away from him and back to Clint. “Do you think he’s Hydra?”  
Clint shook his head. “Not sure. And apart from walking up to him and asking, ‘Excuse me, but you don’t happen to work for a super-secret evil organization that wants to take over to the world, do you?’ we really have no way of knowing.”  
Bucky nodded. “Okay, so we keep an eye on him too. And in the meantime, we’ll just have to act a lot more like a couple than we have been.”  
“More than nonstop hand-holding and sickly sweet pet names? Oh joy. This’ll be a blast,” Clint joked. “Hey, before I forget, what did that lady mean when she said good luck?”  
Bucky laughed. “Oh, my god, was she nosy. I stuck to the cover story at first, and told her we’d been together for awhile and everything seemed to be working out. She wanted to know a bunch of details about everything, though, like our first date, and our second date, and our third date, and had we seen the movie such-and-such because she had heard it was great to go to with your signifigant other, etcetera, etcetera. Finally, just to shut her up and save me from having to remember all those details, I ended up telling her that if I seemed distant and untalkative, it was just because I was really nervous, because I was going to propose to you after the party.”  
Clint had snagged a glass of champagne from a nearby tray while Bucky was speaking, and was just raising it to his lips. He choked.  
“You said what?” he exclaimed, rapidly setting the glass back down. He looked at Bucky, who was laughing hard.  
“Ohmygodyourface,” Bucky breathed, his hands on his knees to steady himself. “I didn’t actually tell her that,” he said, looking up at Clint. “I said we had had some issues but were in therapy and things were looking up. Not so far off from the truth, if you take away the relationship thing.”  
Bucky was breathing hard, a huge grin plastered on his face. Clint stared at him for a moment, his jaw dropped and eyes wide, before breaking out into a smile and shaking his head.  
“You son of a bitch,” he laughed. “Oh, my god, Barnes. You really had me there.”  
Bucky was still grinning. “You should have seen your face, Clint, it was priceless.”  
“Is it any wonder?” Clint said drily. “Son of a bitch. Come on, we better go mingle with the rich people some more before they get suspicious.”  
“Ugh, do we have to?” came Bucky’s teasing response, but he allowed Clint to lead them over to strike up a conversation with an elderly couple. The two of them spent the next hour and a half mingling with the crowd, pinching nibbles off of passing trays, and watching their two suspects. They split up again, and Bucky took a break from socializing by leaning up against a table and surveying the room. He was munching on a handful of shrimp when he spotted Clint pushing through the sea of people to try to get back to him. Bucky straightened, concerned.  
Clint finally made his way over to where Bucky was standing, breathing hard. “That dude I pointed out to you earlier?”  
“Yeah?” Bucky replied, setting down his shrimp and approaching Clint.  
“He knows. That, or he’s a homophobic assbutt. Maybe both. Either way I want to put an arrow in his skull.”  
“Wait, what?” Bucky asked, very confused. He put his hands on the other man’s shoulders to ground him. “Clint, slow down. What happened?”  
Clint took a breath. “I was standing on the other side of the room, keeping an eye on the Hydra agent. The other dude walks up, starts quizzing me like it’s a freaking game show. He asked a ton of questions about you and me, and got noticably more disgusted with every word I said but didn’t stop prying. By this point I was pretty suspicious, and not to mention offended. I don’t even know what I said next, but all of a sudden he gets this look in his eye like I just revealed the secret to world domination. Then he smiles at me and disappears. I don’t know what to think.”  
Bucky looked around Clint’s shoulders. “Well, you better figure it out quick, because it we have company. Look behind you.” Clint twisted his neck, his movement constricted by Bucky’s grip on him. The two of them watched discretly as the man in question typed something into his phone, then smiled nastily and started moving towards them, reaching a hand inside his suit jacket as he did so.  
“Shit,” said Clint. “Where’s the Hydra guy?”  
Bucky scanned the room, spotting the man on the opposite side of the room. He was walking briskly towards the doors, one hand tucked inside his jacket like the other man, as if he were holding on to a gun. Bucky looked back to Clint.  
“He’s over there, looks like he’s leaving. Now would probably be a good time to play show and tell with any ideas, Barton.”  
“I’m getting there, Barnes!” Clint replied. He looked around. “Hydra dude’s our target. We should follow him. Come on.”  
Bucky removed his hands from Clint’s shoulders, and the two of them pushed through the crowd to follow their suspect out out of the hotel. The cool evening air felt refreshing against Bucky’s face.  
They followed the Hydra man for a few blocks, into a busy downtown area full of shops and restaurants. They hadn’t been walking for long before Bucky noticed that they, too, were being tailed. He glanced in the window of a building as they passed to see the other man (Bucky was starting to think of him as Man #2, and the Hydra agent as Man #1) walking behind them.  
“Clint,” he said in a low tone.  
“I know, I see him too. Just keep walking.”  
“This feels like an ambush.”  
“Probably because it is. But at least we know that, and we’re not walking in blind.”  
“Comforting thoughts.”  
“Always,” Clint grinned. “Hey, follow me. In here.” He ducked into an alley as they rounded a corner. Shedding his suit jacket, he stashed it behind a dumpster before motioning for Bucky to do the same.  
“Do you know how much Tony paid for these suits? He’s gonna kill us,” Bucky remarked, tossing his jacket over to join the other as Clint started wiping mud and dirt all over their clothing.  
“No, I don’t, and I don’t really want to know. What’s the point in being so rich you could wipe your ass with hundred-dollar bills if you don’t throw away a little money every now and again?”  
“Yeah, but I still feel bad about it,” Bucky replied. But however he felt about ruining the suits, it didn’t stop him from using one of his knives to slice his pant leg and button-down open. He scooped up more dirt and smeared it over his face. “I’d say we have about two minutes to finish this before they catch up.”  
“Probably more like a minute and a half, just to be on the safe side. Hey, can I use your knife?”  
“Sure,” Bucky answered, handing it to him. “Here, lemme do something with your hair.” He used his hands to muss Clint’s hair up, the dust on them turning the color to a dirty blond. He pulled his own hair down from the neat ponytail it had been in, running his fingers through it to mess it up.  
Clint had pulled a palette of eyeshadow from his pants pocket, and was using the small brush and mirror to create false bruises on his face and neck. He looked at Bucky and held the brush up in a silent offer to do the same for him. Bucky nodded, and let him rub the blue and purple makeup onto his face.  
“Look realistic?” Clint asked, holding the mirror up for Bucky to see. Bucky’s eyes widened.  
“Looks like I did a round of sparring with Thor. That’s amazing, Clint.” Clint smiled as he closed the palette with a snap, and put it back in his pocket.  
“We look okay?” Bucky asked.  
“Yup,” Clint replied. “I doubt those two will recognize us right away. We look like we got our asses kicked in a bar fight, then got thrown out the door and landed in the mud. Pretty good for less than three minutes. So do we have a new cover?”  
“Um, we were in a bar and got our asses kicked and were thrown out the door and landed in the mud?”  
Clint laughed. “I like it. Alright. Come on, we need to move. They probably didn’t go far, I bet we can catch up pretty easily.”  
Bucky and Clint hurried out of the alley the opposite way they had come in, hoping to intercept Man #1. However, when they rounded the corner, they found themselves on the sidewalk in front of a busy intersection, surrounded by people. Clint turned to Bucky.  
“Can you see either of them?” he asked.  
“No. Maybe they went inside one of the stores?” As Bucky spoke, he scanned their surroundings. There were thirteen buildings in his immediate line of site, all much busier than he would have expected for eleven PM on a Tuesday night. Didn’t any of these kids have a curfew?  
Bucky spotted movement on the roof of one of the stores. He looked carefully, and saw a metallic glint, almost like…  
“Clint,” Bucky said in a calm, controlled voice. “I think we should call for backup.”  
“Why, Legolas? What do your elf eyes see?” Clint replied, in the teasing tone of voice that came out when he was worried or stressed.  
“You’re obviously Legolas, first of all,” Bucky corrected, “and they’re sniper eyes. Which, coincedentally, is exactly what they see.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Sniper on the roof. I think it’s safe to say there’s more than two of them. Come on, we look suspicious just standing here.”  
The two of them made their way down the sidewalk, hiding within the crowd. Clint pulled his phone from his pocket and started to type quickly, muttering under his breath. ”’You won’t need an extraction plan,’ they said. ‘You won’t be engaging,’ they said. ‘Nothing can go wrong,’ they said. Well, sorry to break it to you, but guess what.”  
Bucky huffed out a laugh. “You texting Natasha?” he asked.  
Clint nodded. “You should get a hold of your boyfriend. He’ll be pissed if he doesn’t hear the good news from you first.”  
“Shit, yeah he will,” Bucky replied, rapidly pulling out his phone to compose a quick message to Steve.

\- mission went sour; we need backup  
\- Are you ok??  
\- yes Steve. :P there were just more of them than we thought  
\- I thought you were just scoping  
someone out at a party??  
\- we were. that someone decided to bring some friends we didn’t know about. he left, we tailed him, we were tailed.  
\- Shit, Bucky. Where are you?  
\- idk the exact coordinates, but 2 blocks south of that shwarma place you like. Not sure how many there are, but probably at least 6 and I’m pretty sure they have a sniper with them.  
\- Shit. Ok we’re on our way, we’ll be  
there in 10 minutes. BE CAREFUL  
AND STAY SAFE. I love you  
\- stop worrying so much we’ll be fine. I love you too.

Bucky sighed, a smile creeping onto his face as he replaced his phone.  
“How’d he take it?” Clint asked.  
“Overly concerned as always,” Bucky replied. “Ten minutes before they get here. We’re still being followed, by the way.”  
“I know. How many do you think there are?”  
“I counted six in all, but there’s probably more. Are we just going to walk in circles until backup arrives?”  
“I don’t see any other options. We have to be in this area when they get here, and I really, really don’t think we should confront this many Hydra agents on our own.”  
“I second that. They’re probably planning on attacking when we’re somewhere less crowded. Less mess to clean up, and all that. We should be safe for now, until the others show up.”  
“Alright,” Clint said. “So… you wanna go buy something?”  
Bucky stared at him.  
“You do remember what we look like? Our cover story? We got drunk, beat up, and thrown in the mud, Clint. I really doubt anyone would sell us anything.”  
“Well, what are we supposed to do for the next eight and a half minutes, then?”  
“I dunno; walk around, act drunk, stay away from Hydra?”  
“That’s boring, though,” huffed Clint. “Let’s at least try to buy something.”  
“We’re on a mission, Clint.”  
“So? Come on, it’s not like the girl at the t-shirt shop is gonna be a Hydra agent.”  
“You never know. And why would you want to buy a tourist t-shirt anyway?”  
“It was just an example. I’d much rather buy coffee.”  
“Stupid example. And no one would sell your drunken ass coffee anyway.”  
“You do realize that neither one of us is actually drunk, right?”  
“I’m getting into character.”  
“You’re doing a bang-up job of it.”  
The two of them continued their banter as they walked down the sidewalk. When they reached an intersection, they crossed the road and walked back down the other side of the street.  
“I bet they’re wondering what the hell we’re doing,” Clint commented.  
“If they recognize us; they’re probably still looking. How much time do we have?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“You think they’ll catch on?”  
“Maybe. Only one way to find out. Let’s keep walking.”  
And so they did. The two of them made another round up the street and then around the block, passing the hotel from earlier that evening and coming out of the same alley that they had created their hasty disguises in. Even ambling along and acting drunk, this only took them four minutes.  
As they started to walk up the street for a third time, Bucky noticed someone watching them closely out of the corner of his eye. Faking a stumble, he fell into Clint and muttered, “I think we’re being tailed again.”  
Clint laughed loudly as if Bucky had just done something hilarious, and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “I see who you mean,” he murmured, acting like he was helping Bucky stand. “I’m not sure if they’re on to us yet, though. Tasha and Steve should be here anytime… I have an idea on how to lose this guy.” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and smiled flirtatiously at him. “Just follow my lead,” he grinned, looking to all the world like a drunk trying to convince someone into coming home with him. Bucky smiled back at him, and tightened their fingers. “This better be a damn good plan, Barton,” he muttered through clenched teeth.  
“It is,” Clint replied. “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” He pulled the two of them into a small alcove between stores, and waited until he could see the person they thought was following them. Backing Bucky up against the brick wall, he took his face in his hands.  
“OK?” Clint asked quietly. Bucky, realizing what he was about to do, nodded minutely. He knew this technique, had used it and even taught it a couple of times.  
Clint leaned in and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky kissed back, hard, as he saw their stalker shoot a look at them and whisper something into a comm, obviously disgusted. Bucky thought rude, unapologetic things about ‘stupid homophobic Hydra assholes’ as he fluttered his eyes shut and drifted his hands down to Clint’s waist. Hydra assholes they may be, and Bucky may have wanted to painfully murder each and every one of them, but he felt deep satisfaction at turning the skills they had given him against them - in this case, being a good actor and not letting behaviour give away thoughts. On the outside, he and Clint just appeared to be drunken guys having a good time. On the inside, though, Bucky was starting to get angry. The feeling had been burning low all night, as it often did when he went on missions involving Hydra, but seeing this man so openly repulsed at the sight of two men kissing made Bucky want to pull his gun and shoot him in the gut, mission parameters be damned. It’s supposed to be better now, he thought. And it was, in many ways – no one was going to call the police if he and Steve held hands in public, or kissed, happy and sweaty, at the end of their run – but there was still so much evil in the world, and Bucky hated it. Hated that members of the LGBTQA community were still made fun of and denied so much. Hated that women still weren’t treated the same way as men. Hated that society’s beliefs were still being ingrained in the minds of children, that they were still being brought up to believe that pink and princesses are for girls and blue and cars are for boys and there’s no other way of doing it.  
Bucky kissed Clint hard, their hands winding in each other’s hair, practically putting on a show for the Hydra agent still standing there. Screw you! Bucky wanted to shout at the man. Screw you, and your stupid homophobic communist organization! Look at this! Your former weapon, standing in an alley and kissing another man of his own free will! What are you gonna do about it?  
Eventually, after standing awkwardly on the sidewalk in front of them for several minutes, alternating between trying and failing to not watch Clint and Bucky make out and staring at his phone, the Hydra worker apparently decided that they weren’t the people he was looking for, and with a final disgusted look in their direction he walked off, muttering into his comm.  
Bucky broke away from Clint and raised his head, thunking it on the brick wall behind him. Clint was breathing heavily.  
“Well, I can see why Steve likes you,” Clint commented with a grin, taking a few stumbling steps backwards.  
“That’s not even the half of it,” Bucky told Clint, lifting his head.  
Clint laughed. “Really don’t want to know.” Bucky flipped him off with a grin. Though he was still angry, joking with his friend and the Hydra agent not being present were helping the raging flames to recede.  
Their phones buzzed simultaneously, startling them. Bucky fished his out of his pocket to see several messages from Steve, all along the lines of ‘where are you’ ‘we’ve been here for a few minutes and don’t see you guys anywhere’ ‘are you ok???’  
Bucky sighed and looked up at Clint, who was also reading off of his phone. “Natasha say the same thing?” he asked.  
“If by ‘same thing’ you mean ‘you asshole where are you’ and ‘you better not have gotten yourself killed while I wasn’t there,’ then yes.”  
“You two have an interesting way of showing affection,” Bucky noted.  
Clint nodded. “Not that we really work this way, but if we did, she’d definitely wear the pants in the relationship. And if anyone implied otherwise she’d kick their ass. One of the many reasons I love her.”  
“She’s pretty frickin’ awesome,” Bucky agreed. “And speaking of kicking ass, she’s gonna take it out on yours if we don’t show up soon. Let’s go.”  
He texted a quick, ‘we just got held up for a minute, everything’s fine’ to Steve before he and Clint walked out of the alley into the street. Bucky spotted a jet with the StarkTech logo on its side flying toward the roof of one of the buildings opposite them. A familiar red, white, and blue figure was falling shield-first toward the ground – no parachute, as usual. Bucky shook his head.  
“How can he worry so much about my safety without realizing I do the same for him?” he asked. Clint opened his mouth, but Bucky continued before he could respond. “I mean, really. You can only jump out of a plane without a parachute so many times before the natural consequences unfold.” He broke into a sprint toward his boyfriend without hearing Clint’s response.  
Clint sighed and took off after him. Someone had to have the overly concerned ex-assassin’s back. Why shouldn’t it be him?

*^*^*^*

Forty-five minutes later, the remnants of SHIELD were taking away the bruised and bloody Hydra agents. Clint was climbing into the jet’s cockpit, bow in hand; Steve was bandaging a cut on his arm; and Natasha was helping Bucky through the jet’s ridiculously tiny door. Someone was going to have to mention that particular design flaw to Tony. Not everyone was as short as him.  
Bucky caught his balace as the jet lifted off and nodded his thanks to Natasha.  
“Your boyfriend kissed me,” he told her off-handedly, as he made his way over to Steve.  
Steve’s and Natasha’s brows both lifted at that, though Steve was the only one who really looked surprised.  
“Yeah, but you kissed back!” Clint called from the front of the plane.  
“Yes I did,” Bucky replied, raising his voice a little, “because I’m good at working undercover! And I don’t try to buy coffee while we’re waiting for backup!”  
Bucky huffed and sat down next to Steve, taking the bandage from him. He wrapped it tight around Steve’s arm, kissing him softly on the cheek as he did so.  
“I still think that would have been fun,” pouted Clint, switching on the intercom.  
“Why am I not surprised,” muttered Bucky. “You okay?” he asked Steve.  
He nodded. “Just a scratch,” he replied with a smile. “What about you?”  
“Other than Clint mentally scarring me even more than I already was, I’m fine.” Steve laughed.  
“How on earth did that even happen?” he asked.  
“There was a Hydra agent catching on to us, Clint dragged me into an alley and we kissed until the dude lost interest.”  
“Don’t pretend it wasn’t the best kiss of your life, Barnes!” Clint called out.  
“I can’t confess my true feelings in front of my boyfriend, Barton, you know that! And your girlfriend’s in the room, too; you’re really not good at this whole ‘secret relationship’ thing, are you?”  
“Ah, she doesn’t care,” Clint replied through the speakers, his grin audible. “We had a long touchy-feely talk about it and she said she doesn’t care what I do, as long as I come back to her at the end of the day.”  
“You’re putting words in my mouth again, Barton,” Natasha said as she walked through the cockpit doorway. “Turn off the speakers,” Bucky and Steve heard her say softly.  
“Tasha, I’m kind of flying a plane right now,” came Clint’s not-very-adamant protest.  
“Yes, and we’re both very adept at multitasking. Turn off the speakers.”  
“Turn off the damn speakers, Clint!” Bucky shouted back with a grin. “You may have had your tongue in my mouth but that doesn’t mean I want to hear you having sex!” Steve choked on a laugh.  
“Shut the hell up, Barnes!” Clint laughed, his words muffled and cut off with a click as the intercom switched off. The cockpit door lowered smoothly from the ceiling, closing off the two areas of the jet.  
“So, now that we’re alone and they’re… otherwise occupied…” Bucky slid off of his seat on onto the floor, and grasped Steve’s uninjured arm to pull him down as well. Steve chuckled as Bucky settled on top of him.  
“I’m guessing you’d like to be ‘otherwise occupied’ as well?” Steve asked as Bucky started kissing his way down his throat. He squirmed as Bucky drew his left-hand fingers down Steve’s side.  
“Yeah, that sounds pretty nice right about now. Haven’t seen you all day, I missed you,” Bucky whispered quietly into Steve’s ear, his breath hot against the shell.  
“Missed you too… let’s do something about that, then.”  
For the entirety of the ride home, the two of them lay comfortably on the floor of the jet. They hardly noticed the two times it dipped alarmingly, only to be righted again almost immediately afterwards. It was probably a good thing Clint was such a good multitasker. 

*^*^*^*

BONUS  
CLINT'S TEXT CONVERSATION WITH NATASHA

 

\- Are you busy?  
\- what did you do  
\- We kinda need backup  
\- of course you do. what happened  
\- Don’t hate me  
\- what did you do barton  
\- Not enough research and now we’re being tailed.  
\- you idiot  
\- Love you too  
\- you’d better after all the times  
I’ve had to save your sorry ass  
\- Sorry  
\- you’ll make it up to me  
\- Yes I will, o wise one who taught me everything I know  
\- suck-up. we’ll be there in 10  
\- Thank you. I love you  
\- love you too. don’t die before  
I get there  
\- Will do.  
\- I mean won’t do.  
\- I mean I promise I won’t die without you as a witness  
\- I know what you effing meant  
now go save the world or drink  
a latte or whatever your job is  
\- Now I really want coffee, Nat, thanks a lot  
\- when don’t you want coffee  
\- Not the point

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave comments if you enjoyed it or have constructive criticism.  
> My tumblr, if you're in the mood for puns and Bucky feels: http://areyoucorrectingmypronunciation.tumblr.com/   
> (How the h*ck do you link whilst on mobile this annoys me very much)


End file.
